Medico Familiar
by IsadoraMcDowell
Summary: Despues de un viaje a Cleveland House regresa con una pequeña visita que se quedara todo el invierno, al parecer se ha topado con el reto mas grande de su vida, ser padre. Slash.
1. Vacaciones En El Hospital

**Medico Familiar**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Vacaciones en el Hospital**

* * *

House salió del elevador a toda prisa, ignorando el hecho de que una niña le seguía los pasos. Tendría que pedirle más vicodina a Wilson.

"Dr. House tenemos un nuevo caso" Cameron trato de seguirle el paso, el hombre era increíblemente rápido para usar bastón. La pequeña paso a su lado sonriéndole.

"Uy, parece que alguien esta de mal humor" Foreman rio en tono burlón hacia Cameron que parecía haber entrado en shock en medio del pasillo.

"¿Cameron?" Chase miro sorprendido a su novia y luego dirigió la mirada hacia donde ella estaba observando. Foreman los siguió.

"Escuche a House¿Dónde esta?" Cuddy se les planto frente, ninguno reaccionaba "¿Qué les pasa?, Ni que hayan visto un fantasma"

"No, pero cerca" Foreman señalo la oficina del doctor.

Cuddy miro intrigada pero nada sorprendida como House charlaba con la niña, lucia harto.

"¿Una niña¿hija de algún paciente?" Cameron reacciono tratando de repasar a los hijos de todos los pacientes. "No lo creo, no la habíamos visto antes"

"No importa, avísenle que lo necesitamos para un caso" Cuddy desapareció con paso seguro bajo la atenta mirada de Foreman.

Revisaba los archivos de una nueva paciente cuando el sonido estrepitoso de la puerta lo saco de su lectura. No había necesidad de alzar la mirada sabia quien era. "La gente normal dice Hola"

"Como sabrás mi querido Jimmy Pooh, yo no entro en esa categoría" Frente el estaba Gregory House mirándolo con su acostumbrada coquetería, siempre la usaba cuando quería hacerlo sonrojar.

"¿Qué tal el viaje por el tren de la nostalgia?" Wilson pudo notar como Greg lo miraba hastiado.

"Solo fui por Lily Baker" Un silencio incomodo reino la oficina. House sabía lo mucho que Wilson odiaba a esa mujer. "De hecho no fui exactamente por ella, sino por lo que llevaba con ella"

Su acompañante no se inmuto y continúo mirando los archivos de su nueva paciente.

"¿No quieres saber lo que llevaba con ella?"Suspiro con molestia. A veces Wilson era tan obvio respecto a lo que sentía por el

_"_Si esto es la introducción para contarme sobre otra de tus aventuras, no quiero saberlo" _Oh, al parecer he herido los sentimientos del pequeños Jimmy. _

"Tienes que saberlo esta 'aventura' va ha vivir con nosotros todo el invierno" Wilson le arrojo el archivo a la cara. Que vivieran en la misma casa no significada que House tenia el derecho a humillarlo.

Desde que se había enterado por equivocación de sus sentimientos mientras espiaba una de sus conversaciones con Cuddy, el doctor no había dejado de restregarle cada noche de putas que tenia, algunas veces había hablado también de sus novias pasadas incluida Lily Baker.

"No te comportes como niño berrinchudo" James solamente lo miro ofendido "Después de todo tu compartirás habitación con Layleen"

House sonrió triunfante al notar la cara de confusión en Wilson, después de todo seria divertido tener a Layleen en casa. Abandono el consultorio dispuesto a esconderse de Cuddy en otro lugar.

"Maldita sea, eres buena me encontraste antes que Cuddy" House observo a la niña de 7 años, que abrazaba un conejo rosa. "Aunque me encantaría saber porque me sigues"

"No conozco a nadie aquí" House hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, Chase estaba pasando muy cerca.

"El se llama Chase, es australiano y le encantan los niños" Sostuvo a Chase de la solapa cuando paso junto a el "Listo, ya lo conoces"

Apresuro su paso antes de que su tonto asistente australiano reaccionara y reclamaba por dejarle a la niña, pero la voz de reclamo que escucho era otra, era la voz de Cuddy.

"¡House!" La mujer le bloqueo el paso antes de que pudiera escapar "¿Por qué rayos no estas haciendo tu trabajo?, tenemos un caso muy urgente"

"¿urgente para quien?" Uso su mejor gesto de incredulidad contra Cuddy "Nadie se va ha morir, al menos no hoy"

La jefa iba a replicar cuando vi a la pequeña correr hasta colgarse de la pierna de House. "¿Puedo ir contigo?" House rodo los ojos, Cuddy miro a la niña con sorpresa en los ojos.

"Esta bien tu ganas" La niña sonrió "Cuddy iré a ver al paciente" La sonrisa se le borro al instante y le patio la pierna "Ouch, eso dolió¿Qué acaso tu madre no te enseño a respetar a los adultos?"

"Si, pero no a los adultos como tu" Le saco la lengua. Cuddy rio, la niña tenia la misma actitud rebelde que House, al parecer este se había encontrado con la horma de su zapato.

"Ya niña, por mi puedes irte a…" Se retracto de sus palabras al sentir la mirada asesina de Cuddy "A donde quieras"

"Al fin alguien te pone en tu lugar, que no te de pena que sea una pequeña de 7 años" Chase rio por lo bajo, el doctor le lanzo una de sus miradas marca 'House'.

"Se supone que debe alegrarme que haya sacado algo de mi"

"¿Por qué debería alegrarte eso?" Cuddy miro intrigada al doctor que había comenzado a caminar.

"¿acaso no es eso lo que hacen todos los padres?" _Se me esta haciendo costumbre esto de sorprender a todos. Debo admitir que ver sus caras cuando se enteran es muy divertido. _

Se froto la pierna, definitivamente esto de cuidar niños no era lo suyo, junto a las horas de consulta eso terminaría matándolo. Observo su escritorio lleno de chocolates, todos cortesía de la autodenominada tía Cameron.

"Veo que encontraste el camino de vuelta a mi oficina"

"La tía Cameron me dijo que estabas aquí"

"¿Por qué siento unas ganas locas de matar a la 'tía' Cameron?"

"Supongo porque trajo a tu hija de regreso" Ambos miraron sorprendidos hacia la entrada de la oficina, James Wilson y Lisa Cuddy entraban sonrientes.

"Así que la jefecita no puedo quedarse callada y te conto el chisme del año"

"Así que tu oficina se convirtió en una guardería y Chase en la niñera" Wilson tomo el conejo rosa que la pequeña había dejado encima de los archivos clínicos.

"Ahora tengo ganas de matar a Chase"

"Usted no va ha matar a nadie House" Cuddy tomo un chocolate de la mesa "Al menos evite meterse en problemas el tiempo que ella este aquí"

"Por cierto¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?" Pregunto Wilson sentándose a su lado, House rodo los ojos ahí iba Wilson a llenar a la niña de sus cursilerías.

"Layleen" La pequeña lo saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, James le devolvió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba un chocolate.

"Yo soy…" Antes de que el oncólogo terminara de presentarse la pequeña salto en el sillón, dirigiéndose a House.

"El doctor James Wilson, jefe del departamento de Oncología y tu compañero de casa¿verdad?" La niña sonrió triunfante.

"Creo que han estado hablando a mis espaldas" Los miro acusadoramente. Wilson rio nervioso.

"Creo que tu me pediste que me alejara de ti" La niña replico con el mismo tono acusador.

"Pero no te pedí que fraternizaras con el enemigo" House comprendió lo que había pasado. La mocosa había estado chismorreando con esos dos sobre su vida privada.

"¿enemigo¿Cuál enemigo?" Layleen giraba sobre su propio eje buscando al dichoso enemigo.

"¡Ellos!" La agarro de los hombros para detenerla "¡Ellos son el enemigo!"

_Genial._ Gruño. _Este va ha ser un largo invierno._

* * *

Dedicado a mi hermanita Yara. Gracias por leer.

Besos con vicodina.


	2. En Vispera De Navidad

**Capitulo 2**

**En víspera de navidad **

* * *

Se estiro adolorido. Era increíble llevaba meses viviendo con House y aun dormía en el sillón, a veces el mismo se preguntaba como podía soportar todo eso.

Miro a su derecha esperando ver la bolsa de dormir con la pequeña Layleen, la niña solo llevaba un fin de semana con ellos y no dejaba de intrigarle porque House había aceptado cuidarla, eso era no típico de el.

Se levanto y guiado por la voz infantil se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Qué clase de padre no sabe hacer Hot Cakes?" Layleen miraba desafiante a House.

"Evidentemente el tuyo. Ahora muévete que no tengo todo el día" La empujo con el bastón apartándola del camino. _Oh, genial. _Mirándolo en la entrada de la cocina estaba Wilson.

"¡¡¡Quiero Hot cakes!!!"

"y Wilson quiere miel sobre hojuelas" Señalo al oncólogo que lo miraba ofendido "No puedes tener todo lo que quieres en esta vida, niña"

Layleen observo a House salir de la cocina en busca de su vicodina. El silencio incomodo reino el lugar, la pequeña aun no sabia como tratar al amigo de su padre.

"¿te gustan los waffles?" Pronuncio Wilson ganándose una sonrisa de real simpatía hacia el.

Miro a Layleen en el asiento trasero de su volvo, la niña tenia la mirada perdida entra la gente que se preparaba para la navidad, padres que llevaban a sus hijos hacer las ultimas compras para ese día tan especial. Debía de sentirse terriblemente sola al pasar la navidad con ellos, House no era exactamente un padre modelo y el por su religión nunca había celebrado ese día.

"Se va matar en esa moto" Layleen lo miraba por el retrovisor esperando que le diera la razón sobre el asunto de la moto y su padre.

"¿House?, no creo, mala hierba nunca muere" Escucho la risita de la pequeña.

"Tu lo quieres" Mas que una pregunta la frase sonó a una afirmación que el silencio le confirmaba a la pequeña.

"Eres inteligente y no serviría de nada ocultarte lo que siento por tu padre" Wilson hizo un silencio, su mirada reflejaba toda su tristeza acumulada con el paso de los meses "…pero no te preocupes no pasara nada"

"Tu me gustas y no veo porque a mi papa no puedas gustarle también… eres muy lindo" Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla al oncólogo dejándolo sorprendido "Iré a buscar a Chase, me prometió cuidarme hoy"

Estaciono el auto, vio como Layleen salía disparada en busca de Chase. Miro por un momento el hospital Princeton-Plainsboro y luego la puerta abierta de su volvo, a nadie le hacia daño que el no estuviera en el hospital ese día ¿verdad?

Entro al coche con seguridad. Todos sus pacientes estaban con sus familias en esa fechas, quien querría visitar a un oncólogo días antes de navidad, no era precisamente el mejor regalo que te digan que estas muriendo de cáncer.

Inconscientemente manejo el volvo hasta llegar a un gran almacén, observo a todo esos padres comprando regalos para sus hijos¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida si hubiera tenido hijos? _Quizás en este momento no estaría aquí en primer lugar o al menos no estaría solo en medio de todo esta gente._

La imagen de la pequeña lo hizo entrar decidido a la tienda. Le haría a Layleen una navidad y también se daría la oportunidad de disfrutar un poco de la felicidad que embargaba a todos, quizás hasta podría hacer lo mismo con House.

Compro unas esferas, el árbol, regalos para Cuddy, Foreman, Chase y Cameron hasta House recibiría un regalo bastante especial esa noche aun contra su voluntad. Solo faltaba la personita que lo animo a hacer eso.

Camino por el departamento de niños. Si bien Layleen era aun una pequeña, sabia con claridad que era demasiado inteligente casi tanto como el mismo House y que por lo tanto no disfrutaría de regalos demasiado infantiles.

"Disculpe señorita, necesito un consejo" Se acerco a la encargada del departamento. La joven le sonrió amablemente y pudo notar que el nombre en su gafete decía Iyali.

"Me gustaría saber que seria lo mas adecuado para regalarle a una niña de 7 años" Sonrió nervioso cuando varias madres lo miraron con ternura "Es la hija de mi compañero y no tengo la menor idea" Algunas lo miraron desilusionadas.

"Puede ser que a la hija de su novio le gusten las cosas como High School Musical o algo así" Se sonrojo ante la palabra novio, eso no era no le quería dar ha entender "No es buena idea darle ropa a un niño en navidad mataría sus ilusiones"

"House me mataría si le comprara algo así a Layleen, el odia High School Musical…bueno el odia todo" Soltó una risita nerviosa notando que la joven lo miraba sorprendida.

"¿House¿El Dr. House?" La joven tenia una sonrisa enorme "Usted debe ser el Dr. James Wilson¿no es así?"

"Si, soy yo¿Cómo conoce al Dr. House?"

"El le salvo la vida a mi hermana, tenia el síndrome del corazón roto pero tuvo otras complicaciones"

Wilson hizo memoria, debía ser Stephanie, la chica que había vencido a House en el póker y el black Jack. Sonrió "Recuerdo a tu hermana era agradable, solía platicar mucho con ella"

"Lo se, ella también hablo mucho de usted…venga conmigo, creo saber que podría regalarle a la pequeña" Se encaminaron hacia la sección de películas y videojuegos.

"Si la niña es parecida al Dr. House algo de aquí debe gustarle" Se despidió de la joven amablemente, haciendo una nota mental de comprarle algún obsequio de agradecimiento a ella y a Stephanie, esa chica le había ayudado ha aceptar sus sentimientos por House.

Al final le compro a la pequeña un par de películas, videojuegos por que si era hija de House tenían que gustarle los videojuegos y otras cosas mas para que se entretuviera durante su estancia en Nueva Jersey. Salió del almacén con el ánimo renovado y el espíritu navideño.

En el hospital Plainsboro el Dr. House se aprovechaba de que Chase cuidaba de Layleen mientras Cameron hacia su papeleo y Foreman pasaba consulta para mirar porno en su computadora. Claro, hasta que Layleen irrumpió en su oficina, dando saltos de felicidad, la mocosa estaba cantando.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre el Dr. Wilson" House rodo los ojos, ya lo veía venir desde que el oncólogo accedió a hacer waffles para la mocosa.

"¿conmigo para que? Si quieres saber algo sobre el pregúntaselo tu niña" Layleen lo miro molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

"El te quiere mucho a pesar de que seas así, vejete" _Tengo que hablar seriamente con Baker sobre esta niña. _Tomo su bastón y avanzo dispuesto a salir de ahí.

"El no sabe lo quiere, nunca lo ha sabido…tal vez esa sea la razón por la que se ha casado tres veces¿no lo crees?"

"El es lindo mas que Cuddy o Cameron, si lo aceptas ya no estarías tan solito y seriamos una familia" Se detuvo para mirarla antes de abrir la puerta.

"Para tu información me gusta mi vida tal y como es, y en ella no hay lugar para una familia" Abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero un leve empujón se lo impidió lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a Layleen salir corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Lo había dicho sin pensar y ahora la estúpida opresión en el pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo, seria mejor darle una visita a su conciencia, después de todo Wilson era el sensible.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y el sonido del bastón irrumpiendo en su consultorio. Eso solo podía significar que cierto doctor se ocultaba de Cuddy…de nuevo.

"¿Qué es eso?" House observo las bolsas junto al escritorio, en una de ellas sobresalía papel para regalos.

"Algo que compre para el árbol de navidad" El oncólogo lo menciono restándole importancia.

"¡Tu eres judío¡No celebras navidad!" Se dirigió hacia Wilson, señalando lo obvio.

"Pero como esta la niña aquí pensé que seria algo…" Alzo la mirada, este año Layleen estaba en casa era suficiente motivo para celebrar navidad.

"El problema Jimmy-Pooh es yo no voy ha aceptar eso en mi casa" Dejo su bastón encima de las bolsas, observando atentamente al oncólogo.

"Es una niña, House, no puedes tratarla como lo haces con tus empleados o conmigo" House se torno pensativo, recordando lo sucedido el momento anterior en su oficina, lo que decía Wilson era cierto, pero hacer lo contrario le haría creer que se estaba ablandando.

"¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?" Dijo Wilson interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Baker cree que tiene una extraña enfermedad hereditaria o algo así" Alzo la vista dudoso hacia su compañero "Me dejo tenerla hasta después de año nuevo, el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo los exámenes de todas las enfermedades"

Respiro profundo. Así que de eso se trataba todo, Layleen simplemente era para House otra paciente con una enfermedad misteriosa que resolver. Cerro los ojos, no quería verse decepcionado en frente de House, el realmente pensó que estaba cambiando.

"Ni siquiera se si es mi hija o no, aunque lo supongo por como se comporta" La voz del otro medico lo saco de sus pensamientos¿sonaba culpable?

"¿Qué le hiciste?" Levanto la vista. House pudo ver el rostro cansado fusionado con decepción.

"¿Por qué crees que le hice algo?" Salió de ahí huyendo lo más rápido que pudo con un dolor extraño en el pecho.

Wilson lo siguió dispuesto a saber que había pasado en su ausencia.

En la azotea del hospital soplaba fuertemente el viento helado del invierno. Layleen había llegado corriendo hasta ese lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiro con un dejo de tristeza. Había añorado tanto conocer a su padre que no le había importado lo que su madre había dicho de el, creyó que se alegraría al verla y que ella podía hacerlo cambiar.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe. Voltio a ver de quien se trataba limpiando sus lagrimas para tener una mejor visión. Era el Dr. Wilson, ese hombre le gustaba, era todo lo que siempre había querido en un padre, era tan distinto al que le había tocado.

"Hola hermosa" el oncólogo se sentó a su lado mirándola con ternura "Se lo que paso, me lo conto todo, pero yo tengo una sorpresa en la casa que te hará sentir mejor"

Sonrió internamente. Ese hombre podía lograr que su padre le contara todo, los había observado desde su llegada, se veían más unidos y puedo ver algo más entre ellos, aunque el viejo lo negara estaba segura de que el quiera al oncólogo tanto como este decía quererlo a el.

Cambio su expresión triste por una triunfante. Lo tenia decidido antes de año nuevo emparejaría al viejo con el simpático oncólogo. Tal vez solo hacia podría tener la familia que deseaba.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo podremos ver como paso la navidad el adorado House y plan macabro de Layleen. Que Bonita familia¿verdad?

¡¡¡Feliz navidad a todos!!!


	3. Dulce Navidad

**Capitulo**** 3**

**Dulce Navidad**

* * *

Era noche buena. El día no había tenido nada de especial, había pasado la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en su oficina revisando papeleo que estaba seguro había revisado por cuarta vez. Layleen lo había acompañado durante todo el día, según la pequeña todo era parte del plan "Darse a Desear" que consistía en ignorar a House, hasta el punto que el doctor reclamara su atención.

Al salir del hospital no había sido diferente, el y la niña se dirigieron al volvo. Vieron a House montar su motocicleta e irse directo al 221B. Se sonrieron cómplices, ese día cambiaron de dirección yendo al cine más cercano. Layleen deseaba desde hace un par de días ver Encantada.

Llevaban la mitad de la cinta, cuando pudo notar que Lee (como le decía cariñosamente a la niña), se alzaba en su asiento justo cuando comenzaba una canción muy particular de la cinta. _Hazle saber lo que sientes_escucho que cantaba la protagonista junto a un grupo de Hippies en un parque.

"Lee" Llamo a la pequeña que cantaba y bailaba muy entretenida "¿Por que sospecho que has visto la película antes?"

"Ji ji¿ups?" Lee lo miro con nerviosismo "Pensé que traerte aquí confundiría al viejo y además pienso seriamente que deberías hacerle caso a la canción"

"Pequeña mentirosa" Le revolvió su lindo cabello castaño "No tienes remedio" Para su sorpresa Lee lo abrazo y planto un beso en su mejilla. La pequeña era muy hermosa, era inevitable no amarla. Miro a la pantalla con una sonrisa en los labios. Lleva años sin sentir ese tipo de cariño hacia su persona, era una sensación tan cálida y reconfortante. Deseo que no se fuera nunca.

* * *

"Dónde rayos…" Reclamo House a la nada. Lleva un par de horas solo en su departamento, maldiciendo a cierto oncólogo 'amigo' suyo. Estaba seguro de haberlo visto salir junto a la pequeña molestia del hospital, pero habían pasado más de dos horas y seguía solo.

"Estúpido Wilson" Lanzo a la nada, sintiéndose patético. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el oncólogo que decía que nadie debería pasar solo días como ese? _Un momento¿esa no era camerón? _No le importaba quien lo hubiera dicho, a veces eran tan parecidos que casi no notaba la diferencia. Lo que si notaba era la nueva actitud de Wilson, esa actitud donde no parecía tener ni un segundo para el.

No lo admitiría ni con tortura, pero le esta afectando. Le afectaba no hablar con el, no tenerlo cerca, no escuchar su voz aunque fuera para sermonearlo. El mismo se repetía lo absurdo que era extrañar todo eso, pues claro que lo tenia, claro que podía escuchar la voz de Wilson, claro que podía hablar con el. Lo que lo molestaba era que su voz no iba dirigida a el, ya no le prestaba tanta atención, solo cuando se trataba de pacientes, solo se acercaba lo necesario. Incluso en la casa toda la atención era para Layleen.

Bufo molesto consigo mismo. Se sentía ridículo, no podía ser lo que le estaba pasando. _Yo no puedo estar__…._No lo podía decir ni en su mente. Maldijo a Layleen, si la mocosa no hubiera tenido la 'genial' idea de juntarlo con el oncólogo, no le estaría pasando aquello. Aunque debía de aceptarse a si mismo que pensaba en aquello desde que escuchara esa conversación entre Wilson y Cuddy.

"Maldita Cuddy" Tomo dos vicodinas y se echo en el sillón observando el techo. Maldijo de nuevo a su jefa, la maldijo porque de todas las personas a las que Wilson tuve que confesarle eso, tuvo que ser a ella.

Recordaba esa conversación con una claridad aplastante. Ese día se estaba dirigiendo al despacho del oncólogo para platicar sobre el 'affair' de Chase y Cameron, pero antes de entrar escucho la voz de su jefa exigiéndole algo a Wilson. _Tiene__s__ que decirlo, tienes que decirle a House que estas enamorado de el. _Habían sido las palabras exactas de Cuddy, lo que contesto Wilson no lo recordaba con tanta claridad pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de razones para no hacerlo. Recordó haber abierto la puerta de golpe, sorprendiéndolos, pero al mirar la cara de espanto de James y sentir una opresión en el pecho junto a un gran peso en el estomago. Decidió que lo más correcto era salir huyendo de ese lugar. Después arreglarían cuentas.

Volvió a la realidad, mirando el techo de nuevo. Suspiro. Después se había convertido en un mes, dejando paso a septiembre, el mismo mes donde la relación con Wilson había venido a pique y el en un intento para alejarlo había sacado a relucir a todas sus ex novias y prostitutas con las que se acostaba cada vez que podía. Quizás si dañaba a Wilson lo suficiente, este dejaría de amarlo.

Contrario a los pronósticos, James seguía igual. Le pagaba la comida, lo escuchaba quejarse de los pacientes, lo escondía de Cuddy. Llego diciembre y comenzó a temer que James estuviera loco o fuera masoquista. _Quizás las dos, _pues no encontraba una explicación que alguien que solo era humillado por al persona que amaba, siguiera amando a esa persona de la misma manera.

Por eso la llamada de Lily, fue una bendición. Le dio el pretexto perfecto para salir de la ciudad y pensar. Tenia que detener eso a como diera lugar, pero nunca espero que Baker le saliera con eso. Una hija, cuando lo escucho la primera vez se había reído hasta que dolió. Cuando lo analizo mejor, vio la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con la ilusiones de Wilson. Aunque ahora el plan se había vuelto en su contra.

El ruido de la puerta lo alarmo, inmediatamente escucho la voz de Layleen cantar "Hola viejo¿Qué haces?"

La mocosa estaba sonriente. Gruño. "Entreno para un maratón¿no lo ves?"

"Al menos que sea el maratón navideño. No, no lo veo"

"¿Dónde esta Wilson?" Se levanto del sillón tratando de echar un vistazo a la cocina.

"¿Por qué te interesa?" Seguía mirando hacia la cocina, sin captar nada. Tampoco pudo captar la sonrisa satisfecha de Lee.

"Porque esta en mi casa, usando mi cocina" Intento levantarse pero la pierna eso lo impidió.

"Esta preparando la cena de esta noche" Volvió a sentarse, resignado a ver a Layleen jugar con el Xbox, no tenia ganas ni para eso.

En la cocina Wilson, intentaba darle orden a sus ideas. Sabia que era parte del plan ignorar a House, pero el plan lo estaba matando. Ni siquiera cuando este se empeñaba en herirlo había dejado de hacerlo y sabia perfectamente porque no lo había hecho. Sabía que House era una parte tan importante de su vida como para ser ignorada, House era su vida.

* * *

Después de horas en la cocina había obtenido un pavo perfecto que habían degustado en lo que se podría llamar una cena amena de noche buena, dentro de los parámetros que ameno podía ocupar estando House presente.

Platicaron y se burlaron el uno del otro, Wilson olvidando el plan y House olvidando todo lo sucedido esa tarde. Después de todo Wilson no lo había dejado pasando solo la navidad.

Layleen, por otro lado observaba la dinámica de ambos. Se alegro al notar que ese par tenía lo que su abuela llamaba dinámica de pareja antigua, que una vez le había explicado era cuando dos personas al estar juntas por mucho tiempo creaban ese sensación de familiaridad y normalidad a su alrededor, como si siempre hubiera sido así. Lee los miraba y no podía imaginarlos separados, nunca se había imaginado a House junto a su madre como una familia pero si lo había echo con el oncólogo. Los había imaginado como su perfecta familia feliz.

Terminada la cena, los tres se sentaron el sillón dispuestos a comenzar con el intercambio de regalos. Wilson fue el primero, entregándole a Lee la película The Nighmare Before Christmas, al mirar los ojos llenos de felicidad de la pequeña supo que había comprado lo correcto. A House le entrego una guitarra inalámbrica para jugar Guitar Hero en el Wii que había comprado recientemente.

Layleen los sorprendió ambos, regalándoles un par de enormes osos de peluche. El de Wilson venia con una tarjeta que decía _Su nombre es Greg, Cuídalo mucho. _Con lo que puedo identificar como la letra de Cameron. El de House también tenia tarjeta pero con un mensaje diferente, el de el decía _Su nombre es Jim__my, es p__ara que no duermas solito_ El medico bufo, haciendo una nota mental de humillar a Cameron la próxima ves que la vea. Wilson al contrario abrazo a la pequeña amorosamente.

Cuando llego el turno de House, ninguno de los dos espero nada. Lee se levanto dispuesta a poner su película en el DVD. Wilson estaba parándose del sillón para ir por palomitas cuando escucho a House.

"Ni crean que se libran de mi, yo también compre algo" Al mismo tiempo que hablaba saco dos bolsas rojas provenientes del mismo almacén donde días antes Wilson fuera hacer sus compras.

"A ti te toca…mmm….déjame ver" House escarbaba en la bolsas buscando el regalo "¡¡¡Esto!!!" Layleen miro una guitarra de plástico muy similar a la que Wilson le había regalado a su padre, aunque con una diferencia esta guitarra no era inalámbrica.

Wilson tomo el regalo sumamente sorprendió y con una Layleen mirándolos sonriente. A la pequeña le causaba gracia de cómo ambos se habían regalado prácticamente lo mismo. Se encogió de hombros, tal vez se debía a demasiado tiempo juntos.

"Así ya no tendrás pretexto para no jugar" Escucho a su padre decirle al oncólogo, antes de que este huyera con todo y regalo a la cocina.

"Este es para ti, mocosa" No era algo extravagante, pero a Layleen le encantaba. House le había entregado una bolsa negra con líneas rojas en el contorno. La niña estaba sin palabras, el negro y el rojo eran sus colores favoritos y se veían geniales en esa bolsa.

No dijo nada, pero sin poder evitarlo se abalanzo hacia House envolvió su cuello con sus manos en un abrazo cálido. Debido a la sorpresa el medico tardo en responder pero lo hizo atraído por esa calidez que emanaba de la pequeña. Se pregunto si con James se sentiría igual.

"Gracias papi, esta genial" Le susurro Lee al oído, por ultimo dejando un beso en su mejilla. La acción lo dejo mudo pero con una extraña sensación muy parecida a la alegría. La niña volvió a la labor de colocar su DVD, sin que ninguno de los dos notara que todo eso había sido visto por un par de ojos amorosos desde la cocina.

Ya con el DVD puesto y las palomitas listas, la noche continúo. Durante la película, el dolor en la pierna de House aumentó considerablemente. Se fue a su habitación, tomo un par de vicodinas y se acostó a dormir.

James y la pequeña continuaron viendo la película. Layleen la había visto muchas veces antes y saltaba en el sillón cada vez que pasaban sus partes favoritas. Wilson, que la veía por primera vez, suspiro en el momento final cuando Jack regresaba con Sally y miraban juntos la luna llena. No pudo evitar mirar la puerta cerrada de la habitación de House. Como le gustaría que los dos pudieran vivir como Jack y Sally.

La película termino y checando que ya eran cerca de las doce acomodo un par de mantas y almohadas para poder dormir con Lee en el piso. Se acomodaron, pero la niña pidió que le contara una historia antes de dormir, el se negó argumentando no saber ninguna, pero la pequeña insistió tanto que al final termino cediendo. Le conto la historia de una de las navidades mas graciosas que había tenido.

* * *

Se levanto de la cama, escuchando el sonido de risas y partes de la conversación que se daba en la sala. Entro al baño, incluso ahí podía escucharlos. Eran tan fastidiosos, no lo dejaban dormir. Al salir del baño se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación dispuesto a callarlos pero lo que vio al abrirla lo dejo mudo.

Observo a James y Lee acostados en un lecho improvisado hecho de mantas y almohadas junto al árbol de navidad. Wilson parecía contar algo muy gracioso, Layleen sonreía y lanzaba algunas carcajadas de vez en cuando. Ambos se veían tan perfectos, como si formaran parte de una familia feliz. Se pudo imaginar a Wilson llegando a su casa en los suburbios después de una dura jornada en el hospital, a su esposa en la cocina recibiéndolo con un cálido beso de bienvenida, también pudo ver a Layleen como su hija esperándolo para contarle sus travesuras.

La imagen de Wilson escuchando a la pequeña atentamente, mirándola con esa infinita ternura y un cariño aun mayor le hizo olvidarse por un momento de la pierna, del dolor que sentía mas haya de lo físico y así escondido detrás de la puerta se dio el placer de sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

Ese regalo había sido incluso mejor que todos los que había recibido en su vida. Había descubierto un modo más efectivo de eliminar el dolor, incluso mejor que la vicodina. Miro su reloj, definitivamente ya era navidad

* * *

Sin perdón de dios, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.


	4. Contigo

**Capitulo 4**

**Contigo**

* * *

Wilson no podía creerlo Layleen se iba mañana, ya habían pasado navidad y año nuevo; incluso House ya había averiguado que era la extraña condición que le provocaba un frio casi permanente a la pequeña. Fibrosis quística, una extraña enfermedad genética. 

Suspiro, observándola dormir en la cama de House mientras este estaba en una supuesta junta con Cuddy. Se había encariñado con la pequeña rápidamente y no podía evitar pensar en lo miserable que seria su vida cuando se fuera.

Acaricio el cabello castaño con adoración, mirando a Lee con añoranza y una profunda tristeza. Nada en su vida había cambiado, a pesar del intento de la pequeña de ser una familia, si bien era cierto que House daba señales de estar asimilando todo mejor de lo esperado, aun no le daba a el la señal anhelada. Al menos ahora era amable, incluso el día de navidad durmieron los tres en la misma habitación ya que se quedaron dormidos viendo una película echados en la cama. 

"Hey, veo que molestia se ha dormido" Voltio para mirar al hombre, por un momento le dio la impresión de que lucia preocupado incluso podría decir que lucia triste. Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esos pensamientos, quizás nunca debió dejar los antidepresivos. 

"Estaba cansada" Le dijo dando un ultimo vistazo a la niña. El aun dormía en el sillón. "Chase y Cameron la llevaron de paseo al planetario" Con eso salió sin mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la expresión afligida de House. 

Es que House siendo el hombre que era aun así no había podido evitar que algo en su corazón se moviera aquel día de navidad cuando sonrió sinceramente en años, era como su algo se hubiera derretido dentro de el. Por eso al día siguiente, guiado por la curiosidad del sentimiento que lo embargaba, dejo ambos dormir con el e incluso se sorprendiendo observándolos dormir con el profundo deseo de formar parte de ellos para siempre. 

Desde ese día continuo con su experimento, se dedico a ser más amable, para la sorpresa de Wilson. Puso mayor empeño en averiguar lo que sucedía con la pequeña hasta descubrirlo, ese día Layleen lloro aferrada a el, como si fuera su único bote salvavidas. Una sensación de vacio se instalo en su pecho de manera permanente, aunque recibió abrazos de la pequeña varias veces mas, tenia la sensación de que algo así falta.

Sabía que era, pero tenía miedo. Estaba demasiado dañado como para soportar otra herida, que haría si Wilson se daba cuenta de que no era feliz con el o de que no fuera lo que el oncólogo quería. Había pasado por tanto, que ni la posibilidad de ser efímeramente feliz valía la pena el intento. No quería ser la cuarta señora Wilson en la lista, nunca le gusto ser uno más. 

Layleen, se movió en sueño. Incomoda por ser observada mientras dormía, se tapo la cabeza con las mantas. House se sentó a su lado, la pequeña era otra historia quizás fuera su hija pero estaba seguro que después de este invierno jamás la volvería a ver, aunque quedaba que Lily la mandara 

de ves en cuando para un chequeo de la enfermedad. Al final, ella también se iría, como todos en su vida.

Lanzo un gruñido, odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable pero odiaba mas hacerlo por voluntad propia. No podía creer que estaba extrañando a alguien que todavía no se había ido. Molesto consigo mismo se dirigió a la sala, al ahí tenia el televisor para entretenerse. 

Cenaron en silencio, ninguno se tomo la molestia de despertar a Layleen, luego lo compensaría con un desayuno repleto de Hot cakes y jugo de naranja como sabia le gustaba a la niña. Terminada la cena, House se dirigió a echarse en su sillón fingiendo ver la televisión mientras Wilson lavaba los platos. Aunque nunca fue su intención llegar hasta donde estaban. 

Ambos estaban sentados en cada extremo del sillón, pretendiendo ver la televisión pero cada quien sumergidos en sus pensamientos, que no eran tan diferentes después de todo. "Mañana se va Lee" aventuro Wilson al notar el estado de mutismo de House, ni siquiera había dicho un sarcasmo en toda la noche. 

"Ya me di cuenta, genio" Sonrió, una noche sin sarcasmo era mucho pedir con House. La sonrisa le gano una mirada sorprendida de parte del jefe de diagnostico. 

"No me mires así, ya extrañaba tu sarcasmo" dijo sonriendo ampliamente, era la verdad. Esto descoloco a House pero lo fingió bien lanzando una mirada a la televisión. Wilson nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, aunque tuvieran una vida juntos, era increíble como le gustaba y aceptaba todo de el sin problema. Lo miro de reojo, quizás, solo quizás hubiera una posibilidad. Una oportunidad para ambos. 

"Supongo que con la molestia fuera esto se pondrá aburrido" Puso sus piernas encima de la mesita, primero tantearía el terreno. 

"Claro seria lindo que se quedara o al menos que viniera de vez en cuanto" Contesto Wilson como si no si dirigiera a nadie en particular, mirando a la nada con expresión melancólica. 

"Hablaría con Lily pero no soy muy apto para cuidar de una niña. Imagínate cuando sea adolescente" Gruño provocando otra risa en Wilson "Lily no me dejaría tenerla al menos de que alguien como tu estuviera conmigo"

James Wilson abrió lo ojos como platos, esperando que House no hubiera insinuado lo que creía que había insinuado, o quizá si lo esperaba y por eso motivo se sentía tan bien. Se quedo en silencio por un momento con la intención de hacer esperar al otro, después de todo el llevaba esperando años por algo así. 

"No voy hacerte daño, antes prefiero hacerlo a mi mismo" Afirmo Jimmy mirando directamente a los ojos azules que le ponían nervioso "Porque nadie te amo como yo te amo" House no presto atención a la ultima afirmación, Wilson lo tenia desde la primera frase. 

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida y no fue hasta que James cerró los ojos dispuesto a recibirlo en un ansiado beso que estos dejaron de acosarlo. Pronto lo tuvo acorralado contra el sofá, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas pero con la sonrisa mas resplandeciente que hubiera visto jamás. Lo pensó un poco, eso era una de las razones por las que valía la pena arriesgarse de nuevo. 

Pero siendo curioso como era, no pudo callar su duda "¿estas seguro?" Jimmy, le sonrió más ampliamente si se podía. Se alegra de ver al verdadero House.

"Ninguna de mis esposa o cualquier otra mujer en este mundo podrá superarte jamás" Le dio un beso corto para callar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos "Espero algún día superar a Stacey como tu las superaste a ellas" 

House lo observo en silencio sabia a que se refería, a pesar de a ver aceptado querer estar junto a el, Wilson no creí que era capaz de amarlo. Había tratado de evitarlo pero al final término amándolo como nunca amo a Stacey, el problema era que el oncólogo no lo sabía y ahora no podía ocultar ese dejo de tristeza en su rostro. 

"Maldición, se que me voy arrepentir de esto" Recostó a James en el sillón, colocándose entre sus piernas "Te amo" Al instante los ojos cafés brillaron iluminando todo como hacia el sol al amanecer un nuevo día. 

Sin más palabras continuaron besándose hasta que los besos subieron de tono dejando paso a algo más. Dios pensó Wilson mañana no se despertaría para despedir a Layleen, pero con una sonrisa se dejo amar. 

Tal como predijo el oncólogo a la mañana siguiente se levantaron tarde para preparar a Layleen, pero si lo hicieron lo suficiente para ocultar todo indicio de su actividad nocturna. House salía de la ducha, cuando escucho la voz alegre de la pequeña platicando con Wilson. 

"¿entonces ya tengo una familia?" James asintió y en un arrebato de emoción la pequeña se arrojo a sus brazos "Te quiero, papi" Los ojos del oncólogo se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar como había sido nombrado. Una sonrisa se asomo en sus perfectos labios, ahora tenia una hija. 

"Yo también te quiero mucho, cariño" Separo a Lee del abrazo solo para mirar la resplandeciente sonrisa que esta mostraba. Ella ahora tenía una familia, no podía pedir nada más. Al fin y al cabo su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

"¿cariño, déjate de cursilerías y prepara el desayuno" Los tres rieron. House no podía ocultar la sonrisa sincera de su rostro. "Me muero de hambre"

Fueron a la cocina, Layleen hizo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado pero también hizo preguntas sobre el futuro que por momentos fueron difíciles de contestar para los adultos. Lo único que pudieron asegurarle con toda la certeza del mundo era que la querían en sus vidas todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Esto alegro a la pequeña, eso significaría más vacaciones con la tía Cameron y el tío Chase en el hospital. 

Lily Baker hizo su aparición terminado el desayuno acompañada de su nuevo esposo y su hijo de un año. Aseguro que no habría problema en dejar a Layleen con ellos por todas las vacaciones del resto de su vida y agradeció profundamente la ayuda médica. 

La hora de despedirse llego tan rápido. Ni siquiera las explicaciones sobre la enfermedad de Lee pudieron retrasarla, incluso House se tomo la molestia de explicar con exagerado detalle cada uno de los nuevos cuidados que debían brindarle a la pequeña, pero aun así no fue suficiente. 

A pesar de que ahora tenían la seguridad de verla en el verano, ambos tenían la sensación de que les habían quitado algo muy valioso casi como el aire que respiraban. "Bueno si que se puso aburrido" dijo House dirigiéndose a su piano. 

"¿Tu crees? Y yo que pensaba en algo para entretenernos" Wilson se interpuso en el camino de sus manos hacia las teclas así que estas terminaron en sus caderas. 

Sonrió perversamente comprendiendo el juego de inmediato. Luego discutirían quien era el pervertido. Por el momento lo mejor era entretenerse un poco y con ese pensamiento atrapo los labios de Wilson en un beso apasionado. 

_Fin _

* * *

Dedicado a todas esas personas que son el mundo para alguien

Si alguien quiere un epilogo, deje unreview que no le hace daño a nadie xD

Gracias Por Leer!


	5. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

House gruño. Odiaba al chico, no es que fuera mal chico como le había repetido Wilson millones de veces, simplemente era que todo el mundo miente incluyendo a ese tal 'Bren' que tenia tan fascinados al resto de su familia.

"Adiós Doctor House" Escucho al joven decir para después despedirse de Lee con un corto beso en los labios. Bufo reprobatoriamente, ganándose la mirada divertida de Wilson.

"Algún día tenia que pasar" Dijo el oncólogo, observando a la pareja que se seguía despidiendo afuera, aunque por supuesto Lee había dicho que iba a comprar. "No me quiero imaginar cuando Adam comience a salir"

"Si es como tu, deberías de empezar a buscarle un abogado especialista en divorcios" Wilson le arrojo un adorno que había sido un regalo de bodas cortesía de Cuddy.

"Ey, podrías haberme matado, recuerda que soy tullido" Dijo moviéndose ágilmente llegando hasta el, Wilson se dejo besar sensualmente. Después de todo, House tenia que desquitarse con alguien por lo de Bren y el lo recibiría gustoso.

"Eres delicioso, Jimmy" Susurro House, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja para luego bajar su boca a su cuello y reclamarlo como suyo. No pudo reprimir un gemido

"Oh dios ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?" Escucharon la voz tenue de Adam, que los miraba entre sorprendido y asustado "Acaso no saben que hay niños en esta casa"

Lo miraron incrédulos pero sin separarse del todo. House aun tenía las manos en la cintura de Wilson.

"Por favor no exageres, deja que nuestros padres practiquen la manera de hacernos un hermanito" Layleen los miraba divertida y trataba de jalar a Adam hacia fuera, pero su hermano parecía pegado al suelo de la casa.

"Que asco, Layleen" Grito su hermano menor con una mueca horrorizada, ahora sabia que eran los extraños ruidos que escuchaba en la habitación de sus padres por las noches. La sola imagen le causaba nauseas.

"Dios, eres tan moralista" Bufo Lee, de un modo que a Wilson le pareció tan House. Sus hijos eran tan diferentes, Layleen era como House con sarcasmo y todo. Adam era como el, incluidos los discursos moralistas que tanto enojaban a House y que secretamente era el motivo por el que el nefrólogo adoraba al niño (era muy parecido a Wilson).

"No soy moralista" Dijo Adam entre ofendido y exasperado, dejándose arrastrar por Lee.

"A veces, pero solo a veces es tan Cuddy" House soltó a bruscamente a Wilson, casi tirándolo. Este le correspondió mirándolo enojado pero rápido comprendió que era una reacción al comentario anterior.



A pesar de que House adoraba a Adam (no lo admitiría, ni muerto) le molestaba el hecho de que era hijo de Cuddy con SU Wilson, pues la doctora le había pedido al oncólogo ser su donante y este con su alma caritativa había aceptado sin esperar nada a cambio. Sorpresa fue cuando les anunciaron que serian dos bebes, gemelos. La doctora había pensado que apenas podía con uno, les ofreció quedarse con el otro y así habían terminado ellos con Adam mientras Cuddy tenía a Alan, a quien criaba con la ayuda de Foreman.

Una sonrisa asomo por su rostro, iluminando sus bellos ojos azules. Su vida y la de todos habían cambiado. Quien le iba a decir a el que Foreman terminaría tirándose a Cuddy, que Cameron lograría aguantar lo suficiente a Chase como para casarse con el y tener un hijo (Alex, un chiquillo de la edad de los gemelos), pero sobre todo si alguien le hubiera dicho que el terminaría siendo un hombre de familia junto a su Jimmy Pooh, de seguro esa alguien hubiera recibido un bastonazo marca House.

Se toco la pierna herida, aun dolía y nunca dejaría de doler pero ahora no estaba acompañada de ese dolor a la altura del pecho que significaba su vida de antes, su vida miserable.

Abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, ahora tenia una casa nueva totalmente hogareña (con fotografías familiares y todo), cualquiera que la viera pensaría que los dueños son una familia normal de los suburbios. Nada más alejado de la realidad, porque no puedes considerar normal a una pareja gay de destacados médicos con dos hijos igualmente de especiales. Sonrió, con el difícilmente algo podía ser normal, pero Jimmy se esforzaba mucho por ello.

"Hablando de Jimmy, ¿Dónde rayos se metió?" Se dirigió su habitación y ahí lo encontró cerrando las cortinas. Era de tarde, pero nunca se tenía toda la privacidad. Una expresión pervertida apareció en su rostro.

"Así que el pequeño Jimmy quiere jugar" lo acorralo contra una de las ventanas, con las ganas que tenia no alcanzaría a llegar a la cama.

"Claro que si, hace años que no te permito que me dejes a medias" En esa momento fue el oncólogo quien atacaba sus áreas sensibles (que ya se sabia de memoria) mientras el intentaba desnudarle con una sola mano.

No volvieron a hablar, porque cuando tenía esa mano acariciándolo por encima del pantalón era muy difícil tener algún pensamiento coherente y razonable. Detuvo a Jimmy, justo antes de correrse y aunque lo necesitaba quería sentirse dentro de el.

Lo arrojo contra la cama y se terminaron de desvestir, se tocaron cada uno de los rincones de sus cuerpos con esa sensación ardiente que sabían no le abandonaría nunca. Poso su mano en la hombría del oncólogo y la movió magistralmente hasta que escucho sus inevitables jadeos. Este pedía por más, cada vez mas necesitado y el siguiendo sus ordenes aumento el ritmo hasta que se derramo entre en su mano gimiendo su nombre.

Se besaron apasionadamente, más que la primera vez, Jimmy no dejaba de jadear por la excitación y el orgasmo. Casi sintiéndose desfallecer cuando las manos ásperas (y por demás conocidas) de House acariciaron sus nalgas y un dedo húmedo se coloco por su caliente entrada, moviéndose en 

círculos, llevándolo al éxtasis. Dos dedos mas se unieron al primero alcanzo ese punto que siempre le hacia gritar mas allá de lo inimaginable el nombre de House.

De repente, una sensación de abandono lo invadió y comprendió que debía acomodarse en una posición más cómoda para la pierna del otro. Ya en posición, House lo penetro de una solo estocada, provocando un fuerte gemido en ambos. Los movimientos comenzaron suaves y fueron aumentando en medida que ambos se perdían en medio del placer.

Jimmy no lo resistió mas y se vino de nueva cuenta en la mano de House, provocando que las cálidas paredes que albergaban el miembro de nefrólogo se contrajeran causando una sensación sumamente placentera que llevo al otro al orgasmo también. Ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Empapados de sudor, se abrazaron y disfrutaron del agradable momento post-sexo que se le ofrecía. Wilson le beso la barbilla y exclamo divertido "Adam nos va ha matar por esto"

House bufo, sus hijos no eran un buen tema para tratar en la cama "Que perverso eres Jimmy, pensando en los niños" Dijo sagaz logrando una mirada molesta, pero que dejara el tema por un buen rato también.

En otro lado de la casa, precisamente en la sala, Layleen se encargaba de que su hermano no osara de interrumpir a sus padres. Sabía lo que hacían desde que entro y vio la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Ha papa Wilson no le gustaba quedarse a media y su padre le complacía ese capricho (no es que House fuera admitir eso).

Por el momento los dejaría. Ahora lo importante era prepararse para su cita con Bren y claro estaba aun no quería contarles a sus padres lo que había pasado en el parque entre su hermano y Alexander Chase. House se moriría del coraje si se enterara que un Chase se había atrevido a besar a su (por demás) adorado hijo Adam.

Hablando de Adam, su pobre hermano parecía estar apunto del colapso nervioso. Eso era bueno para ella, no molestaría durante un rato.

Feliz, cerró la puerta de su casa. Tenia todo lo quería, incluso el viejo gruñón que había conocido hace doce años se había convertido en todo un medico familiar.

Ahora si el final del final xD

Alguna queja, sugerencia, amenaza o peticion. Ya saben, dejen review!!

¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
